WHAT!
by Le Rusecue
Summary: And uh....." Larxene shook the test,it said positive.Roxas instantly fainted.
1. Pregnancy?

She pinned Roxas down on the floor and looked at his scared face.

"Larxene,please!" Roxas yelled at Larxene trying to free himself.

"Shhh,it'll all be over soon,just be quiet,and it'll be over soon." She placed one finger on Roxas's lips.She kissed him on the cheek,then she slapped him across the face.Tears streamed down his face."Stop crying!" she said in a commanding tone.After she realized he would'nt stop crying she wiped away his tears."Aw,did I hurt the baby boy?" he nodded his head."Good." she kissed him on his forehead,then she removed her glove and placed it on his cheek.She dug her nails in his face,he wimpered and started to cry."what did I tell you about crying?" she slapped him in the face scarring his face and leaving blood.She stood up,now was his chance,he grabbe her leg and pulled it.She fell down and he lept to his feet and ran to the door,Once he reached it Larxene appeared infront of him.He pushed her through the doorway and closed the door and locked it.

"Finally." as he said the words he heard a portal behind him,he instantley turned around and was hit in the face by Larxene.He fell down and before everything went dark,he heard a zipper go down.The next morning,he awoke in his bed,his roommate was gone.

"Was it a dream?" he pondered aloud.

"Yeah,I wish." Larxene walked around the corner holding something.

"What's that?" Roxas asked not really wanting to know.

"Test." after hearing the word,he knew that it wasn't a dream."And uh..." she shook the test,it had a positive on it,Roxas fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Hell yes

Roxas awoke several hours later,he looke up and scanned the room,he looked at the clock,it read 11:30.

_"God,was I asleep that long,maybe it was a dream." _Larxene walked out of the bathroom and threw another test in the trash._"Nope."_

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked,again not wanting to know.

"I'm seeing if the first test was wrong."

"Was it?"

Larxene started to cry."No"

"Why are you crying?"

"Because,I can't handle a baby right now!And...I just...don't want Xemnas to find out and..." she fell to the ground and started to cry. Roxas got up and sat next to her.

"There, there, it's alright,it's not that bad." he told her as he patted her back.

"No,no it's not, I,i'm probably,i'm probably going to get killed by Xemnas."

"No,I don''t think Xemnas is **THAT** heartless."

"Well,Well I guess." she said calming down."But don't tell anyone,I don't want people to think I'm a slut."

"Okay, won't,I promise." she hugged him,almost squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you." she said happily.

"Okay,but your kinda killing me Larxene,can you let go?" she let go of Roxas.Roxas got up followed by Larxene getting up._"Woah,she's kinda tall for her age,wait how old is she,is she older? I don't care,she still looks hot,wait did I just think that? Is,is that really what I think?Or am I just thinking that since she's older? Man,my head hurts!"_

"How old are you!" Roxas yelled,immediatley covering his mouth afterward.

"Excuse me?"

"How old are you?"

"Um...i'd prefer,you didn't know."

"HEY!You knocked me out and got yourself pregnant with me,the least you could do is tell me your age!"

"Okay,i'm..."

(THIS BLOCK WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY MEDA PRODUCTION!)

"Wow,I got a girl older than me pregnant...damnit"

"Yeah...what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno,it's 11:45,I guess go to bed." He got in his bed and closed his eyes.After a few minutes he heard the door open and then close.

The next morning he awoke and got out of bed and went through the door,his cloak was wet with sweat.He reached the first floor and got soem food,then he sat down by himself,he was the first one there.After ahwile he was no longer sitting by himself,Axel was sitting next to him,Zexion was sitting across from him,Demyx was sitting diagnol from him.Then Larxene sat next to him and hugged him.Demyx was to busy eating to notice, and Zexion was reading a dictionary.Axel,however noticed.

"What was up with that?" Axel whispered to Roxas.

"Nothing,nothing,she's just,um,happy to see me."

"Sure,does she got something for you?"

"No,just shut up!" Roxas got up and threw his food away and went up the stairs. He went to the "Anything" room as Roxas called it and sat on a chair. Later Demyx came in,then Axel,Then Larxene came in.She sat on the arm of the chair. Axel gave a wierd look to Roxas and Larxene.Later Zexion came in the room,still reading the dictionary.Roxas put his foot out,once Zexion walked by,he fell down and he hit his nose.

"OW SUNNAVA BITCH!" Zexion screamed putting his hand on his nose.Larxen laughed.

"Quit laughing bitch!" she immediatley stood up.

_"Wow,she's even taller than him."_

"What did you just call me!"

"I'm sorry, did I stutter,here let me spell it for you B-I-T-C-H, BITCH!" she grabbed onto him and threw him to the ground. He got up and pushed her away and ran off,she landed on Roxas.She got up and ran after Zexion.Axel ran over to Roxas.

"Dude,does she have the hots for you?"

"No!Leave me alone Axel."

"Not until you tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth!" Roxas pushed him and went up the stairs.Later that night,he heard the door open,then close. Then Larxene sat on his bed.He was about to ask her why she was sitting there,but he could faintly here her crying.He decided to leave it alone.He was starting to doze off,when he felt her lying down next to him and covering herself up.He turned over and put his arm over her.

"Goodnight,Larxene." he whispered in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Are you okay Roxas?

Roxas awoke several hours later,it was still dark out,and Larxene was still next to him.His hair was wet with sweat.He had just had a horrible dream about Larxene and the baby.He decided to not think about it and go to sleep.

"Wake up Roxas!" Larxene yelled.Roxas opened his eyes and saw Larxene looking at him.

"What?" he asked in a sorta annoyed voice.

"Just wake up!" she yelled.He got up and put on a different cloak.

"Are you happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually,yes."

"Haha,you're so fricken funny!" she walked over and hit him in the head.She laughed.Roxas walked away.

"Now i'm starting to think Zexion was right." he said.after he said this he felt his clock hit him in the back of the head.

Later when everyone else was eating,he was in the anything room,he was lying on the couch looking up at the white ceiling.

"Xemnas needs to add some freaken color to this room." he said out of nowhere.He dozed off later,he had the same dream.He awoke afraid,because he heard that if someone has a dream twice,it'll happen.He was shaking all over,he sat up and peered at the floor.He heard someone walk into the room and sit next to him.He looked up and saw Larxene reading.He looked back down.Later everyone was in the room except Axel and Xemnas.Then Axel walked into the room and sat next to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas." Axel said."Roxas,are you okay?" Roxas did'nt answer."Hey Roxas,if somethings wrong tell me.Roxas got up and walked up the stairs.He went into his room and laid down on his bed later he got up and sat at his desk he had.he got a peice of paper and a pencil and started to write.

_Dear Organization 13,_

_I am writing this note,because I have some news to tell you all,_

Roxas erased the writing and put the paper up,what he was going to say,wasn't worth it.Not yet.He got up and pulled up the window and looked at the moon._"Saix is probably going crazy now._" he thought.He stood up at the window sill.Before he could stop himself,he jumped. and was headed toward the rocks below in the water.

He awoke screaming.

"A dream...why did I have it?" his door opened and Larxene walked in.

"Are you okay Roxas?" she asked with a concerned look."I heard screaming."

"Yeah,just a dream."

"Okay..." she walked over to him" What was it about?" he told her about his dream.

"Maybe your having some problems lately...well other than,you know what."

"Yeah,maybe,I dunno." he laid down and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not goin anywere with this chapter eh?Next chapter,Roxas's dream.


	4. The Dream

Larxene was sitting in a chair and was holding something in a blanket and Roxas stood over her.

"What do you wanna name him?" she asked not taking her eyes off the baby.

"Hmm,I don't know."

"How about Loxas." she said.

"I guess that could work." suddenly the door slammed open,revealing Xigbar.

"What do you want Xigbar?" Roxas aksed.

"It's not what I want, it's what Xemnas wants." Xigbar said moving closer to the two.

"Fine,what does Xemnas want?" Xigbar reached them.

Xigbar pointed to the blanket."He wants the kid."

"Well Xigbar,tell Xemnas I said this..."

" Go screw himself." Xigbar grabbed onto the blanket and pulled it away from Larxene and started to run.Roxas ran after him.when he caught up he grabbed him from behind and they both fell to the ground.

"You better hope he's okay."Roxas whispered in his ear.He got up and took his son out of Xigbars hands,the baby wasn't alright.He wasn't even there!Roxas threw the blanket to the ground and ran to Larxene.Once there,he saw Larxene holding a baby,wrapped in a different blanket.

"I thought he got hurt!" Roxas yelled,he ran over and kissed the baby on the forehead.

"He took it to fast,he only took the blanket." she said looking at him.They heard footsteps approaching.Larxene took the baby and hid under the blankets.Axel busted the door open.

"Where is she!" he yelled.Roxas didn't tell him,Axel noticed the blankets,he walked over to them and Roxas hit him in the face.Axel grabbed him and threw him out the window.Roxas landed next to the shore.He saw Axel throw blankets out the window and it landed in the water.Then Larxene came flying out the window.she landed on the rocks,and Roxas started to cry loud.

Roxas awoke to screaming,it had been nine months,Larxene was screaming.Roxas out out of his bed and walked over,but slipped on something,what the hell?He thought,then he realized what had happened,it was time...


End file.
